Allendale
Personality Allendale is a very passive-agressive person. He is often angry but does not show it in a crazy way. This is why he is so close with Glen rock and Radburn. And hates seacaucus. He knows how to fade in the background for long periods of time. But when he is ready to come out he will make his presence known. Oh and always be prepared for sarcasm in his presence. Description Allendale is a contestant on BCL and MAL Elimination. He is known for being passive-agressive Episode History - BCL Elimination In Episode 1, he came in 14th in the Kahoot, accumulating 412 points. His team earned less points and was put up for elimination. In Episode 2, he got into a tie with Mahwah, but because Allendale had more points, he was safe. His team's crops were statistically better, and his team was safe. In Episode 3, his team won the trivia game and was safe again. In Episode 4, his team's umbrella failed to survive a lightning strike, and his team was up for elimination. In Episode 5, he was safe with 2 votes. More of his team members survived the tornado, and his team won immunity. In Episode 6, his team's video received a worse rating, sending his team to elimination. In Episode 7, he was safe with 1 vote. In Episode 8, it was revealed that he lost 6 votes for receiving 6 votes between Episodes 1 and 8. This put him into a 3-way 5th Place tie, but since his name was the first one alphabetically, he was safe. In Episode 9, he was the last person to find a cattail. This bumped him all the way down to last place, and he was up for elimination. In Episode 10, he was safe with 8 votes. There was no challenge because of a rejoin in the following episode. In Episode 11, he was still in last place and up for elimination. In Episode 12, he came 2nd in the Blind Taste Test. This pushed him up to 6th, but it wasn't enough to keep him safe. In Episode 13, he was safe with 1 vote. He came 2nd again, this time in the Mountain Climbing challenge. This pushed him up to 3rd place, securing his safety. In Episode 14, he won the no swearing challenge. He stayed in 3rd place, but was safe. In Episode 15, he faced auto-elimination. In Episode 16, he got into the Bottom 2 with Hoboken, but was safe with 10 votes. In Episode 17, he faced auto-elimination because he was not a rejoiner. In Episode 18, he got into the Bottom 2 with Radburn, but was safe with 13 votes. He did not finish the running challenge in time and was put up for elimination once again. In Episode 19, he got into the Bottom 2 again, this time with Suffern, and was eliminated with 9 votes. Episode History - MAL Elimination In Episode 1, his team won the trivia challenge and he was safe. In Episode 2, Allendale imitated Garfield in the BCL Portrayal challenge. His team lost the challenge. In Episode 3, he was safe with 2 votes. His team won the trivia challenge, and he was safe. In Episode 4, he was revealed to have gotten "killed" during the challenge (at the end), but his team had more survivors, and he was safe again. In Episode 5, his team lost the Time Warp challenge, and he faced elimination. In Episode 6, he was safe with 1 vote. During the Spinning Ferris Wheel challenge, it was revealed that Paterson did something that caused him to fall He also coaxed Hawthorne into putting up 1001, causing him to fall as well. His team lost the challenge, and was put up for elimination. In Episode 7, he was safe with 5 votes. He portrayed Suffolk Downs in the BL Portrayal challenge. His team did better in the challenge, and he was safe. In Episode 8, his team lost the surf challenge, putting Allendale up for elimination. In Episode 9, he was safe with 1 vote. He was sent away by Delawanna, but his team was saved by Ramsey Route 17 using "omae wa mou shinderu." This made him and his team safe. In Episode 10, his team faced auto-elimination due to unbalanced teams. In Episode 11, he was safe with 4 votes. There was no elimination due to a rejoin. In Episode 12, it was revealed that he lost 13 votes after receiving 13 votes between Episodes 1 and 11. This was the least out of everyone that lost points, put him in 3rd, and secured his safety. In Episode 13, he came 2nd in the River Survival challenge. This pushed him to 2nd overall, and he was safe once again. In Episode 14, he came 4th in the Number Guessing challenge. However, he stayed in 2nd, and was safe again. In Episode 15, he came 5th in the Literal Surfing challenge. He fell to 3rd, but he was still safe. In Episode 16, he faced auto-elimination due to a special event. In Episode 17, he was in the bottom 2 with Delawanna, but was safe with 17 votes. There was no challenge due to a rejoin. In Episode 18, he was put up for elimination since he was not a rejoiner. In Episode 19, he got into the bottom 2 with Lyndhurst, but was safe with 13 votes. In Episode 20, he was safe with 8 votes. He faced auto-elimination due to the finale being near. In Episode 21, he was safe with 7 votes, securing his spot in NJT Elimination. In Episode 22, he received only 3 votes to win, making him get 4th Place. Voting History - BCL Elimination Voting History - MAL Elimination Trivia He placed 6th in BCL Elimination, and 4th in MAL Elimination. His MAL Elimination Placement secures his spot in NJT Elimination. He has been the 1st person safe during elimination the most times.